


The Stars Shine For You

by tdawg7755



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cloud doesn’t know how to deal with his feelings as usual, Dating, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Minor Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Fluff, Tifa and Aerith are good hype girls, courting, dumb college kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdawg7755/pseuds/tdawg7755
Summary: After a rather unforgettable night at a college party, Cloud gets noticed by of the most well-known guys on campus and doesn’t know how to deal with the newfound attention.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> This is my first fic on this site, actually the first fic I've written that I've posted publicly! I just recently got into FF7 this year after the remake came out, and lemme say I am literally o b s e s s e d and have been since like April. Feel like it's gonna be a while before I get into something else lol. 
> 
> A couple things to note!  
> -This fic isn't written in the traditional style, and is instead read like a sort of chat box. I'm... pretty bad when it comes to writing descriptive dialogue words, if that makes sense lol, so I decided to do something a lil different. Hopefully it still comes across as readable!  
> -This universe is very loosely based off of a Clerith college au fic by Shescella called "Coffee and Flowers" (highly recommend you give it a read!), where Cloud, Jessie, Barret and Biggs all live together in a shared apartment. Barret is older than everyone by a few years and is working on his PhD, so you'll see the gang joke about that a lot (because I absolutely love the jokes in Shescella's fic lol). Gotta give credit where it's due! I just love the idea of Cloud living with the Avalanche crew, and Zack/Cloud slash Clack slash Zakkura is very quickly becoming one of my favorite ships of all time so I HAD to base my fic around them.  
> -I didn't have anyone proofread this for me, so if there are any mistakes I apologize! I'm making this up as I go and I tend to type really fast so some errors will slip by.
> 
> I had a plan for this summary written out in my head and may have forgotten some details, so when I remember them I'll be sure to put them in future chapters.
> 
> Without further ado, here it is! Happy reading!
> 
> * 11/7 UPDATE! I changed the name of the fic from "Noticed" to what it is now! Thought it would fit much better for the moments that happen later on in the story!*

B: Uuuugh, man, taking this elective was a huge mistake. If I'd known there was this much shit to memorize for a test I wouldn't have even considered this class...

A distressed Biggs and Cloud sat at the small round table in their apartment's dining room, both engrossed in their laptop screens and rigorously studying for their upcoming exams.

C: What class is it?

B: Debate Tactics II. Which I'm honestly shocked isn't a requirement for my major, but I'm kinda glad it isn't 'cause I'd hate to think how much harder it would be if it was.

W: Well it's a good thing I've arrived at the perfect time!

Wedge walked into the room carrying two plastic bags full of takeout.

B: Ahhh, Wedge to the rescue! I'd say it's time for a break anyway.

C: I can't. Gotta get as much info as possible before next week.

W: Might do you more harm than good, bro. You might think cramming will help you do better but studies have shown that they do quite the opposite.

C: Flaunting that psychology knowledge, I see.

W: Ain't my major for nothing!

Biggs closed his laptop and set it down on the floor along with his notebooks and study guides. He removed a styrofoam box from one of the bags.

B: He’s right, Cloud. Maybe refueling with some grub would be better?

Cloud lowered his eyelids and sighed. His friends were probably right; the aroma wafting from the bags was definitely enticing and making his stomach growl. He didn’t realize just how hungry he was, but he couldn’t afford to take a break, not when a test that was 60% of his grade was creeping up on him.

All of a sudden his laptop screen was clamped down in front of him. His eyes shot up to the culprit, none other than Tifa, who removed herself from the couch after hearing his reluctance to stop studying.

T: Honestly, Cloud, you should listen to your buds for once. We’re not as dumb as you make us out to be.

C: That’s highly debatable.

  
B: *with a mouthful of food* Hey, that’s my job!

Cloud squinted over again at Biggs, who was giving him a toothy grin. He liked to brag about his political science major any chance he got; he was top of the debate team, after all.

Instead of trying to argue further, Cloud closed his eyes and sighed once more, grabbing his laptop and placing it on the kitchen behind him along with his study papers. He reached into one of the bags and pulled out a container.

C: So what do we got tonight?

W: Wutaian. Was feeling something spicy, but not too spicy, you feel me?

B: Man, you even got an order of dumplings? You know me better than myself sometimes.

W: C’mon, how do you order Wutaian and not get dumplings? That’s, like, essential!

Biggs opened the container of dumplings and set them in the middle of the table making them up for grabs by anyone.

A door squeaked open from the small hallway to the left of the kitchen. Barret making an appearance to join the group.

Ba: Mmmm, somethin’ smells good out here! What we got goin’ on?

T: Hey, Barret! Wedge got Wutaian for dinner tonight. Pull up a chair and come get some.

Barret rubbed his hands together with a booming clap.

Ba: Ooooh man, it’s been a hot minute since I’ve had that! Lemme get in on this.

He snagged an extra chair from the corner of the room and brought it to the table, joining in on the family dinner.

C: How’s your progress with your thesis so far?

Ba: Wouldn’t y’all like to know? I know it’s just gonna give you more fuel to make fun of me.

C: Well, to be fair most people have already finished their PhDs by now.

Ba: See? That’s exactly what I’m talkin’ about, smartass.

The whole table joined in with a hearty laugh.

Ba: What about you guys? I see those computers and papers scattered all over the floor. Got a big test comin’ up or somethin’?

B: “Big” is an understatement.

C: I second that. For some reason my professor thought it was a good idea to jam as much material from the entirety of the course into one exam that literally costs more than half my grade.

Cloud and Biggs simultaneously exhaled a deep breath.

Ba: Y’all in the same class?

B: Nah, I don’t think Cloud would last in mine.

C: What’s that supposed to mean?

He glared at Biggs, who was reaching for a fried dumpling with his chopsticks.

T: Oooh, I’d watch out if I were you, Biggs. You’re gonna invoke a wrath you’re gonna wish you hadn’t.

Biggs just let a sly smirk creep across his face as he placed the food into his mouth.

Ba: Mmm, aren’t you and Blondie in the same major, Tif?

T: Yup! Kinesiology, to be exact. I wanna go into exercise therapy specifically, not only to be able to help others but also myself, since you guys know I’m pretty athletic. Our little Cloud here couldn’t bear the weight of college on his own so he had to follow me into the same major, didn’t he?

Tifa slid over to Cloud’s side, her voice mocking him. She grabbed his cheek as he was chewing and shook it a bit, treating him like he was a little kid.

C: What’s the matter with you? I didn’t follow you, we just happened to have the same interest in where we wanted to go and what we wanted to do, that’s all.

T: You keep tellin’ yourself that, spikey boy~

Instead of egging her on, which was exactly what she wanted him to do, Cloud just rolled his eyes and dug back into his food, listening to the conversations of his friends around him.

Just when things seemed like they were starting to calm down, a frazzled Jessie burst through the door.  


J: Good, you’re all here!

Everyone’s heads flung over to the source of the voice.

B: What’s wrong, Jessie?

Jessie power-walked over to the table, stealing a dumpling before slamming a piece of paper down onto the little open space on the table that wasn’t being occupied by food.

J: We’re all going to this! No arguments!

The gang glanced down at it for a moment before Wedge picked it up to read it to them.

W: Oooh, a Halloween party! Must be big if they’re putting flyers up around campus.

J: Of course it’s a big one! You know who’s hosting it? Fucking none other than Butch McMalion! _Butch McMalion_ , you guys! The dude who throws the biggest bangers in the entire school!

T: *chuckling* I literally have no idea who that is.

J: Don’t give me that, Tifa! You’ve definitely been to one of his parties before, there’s no way you haven’t!

Tifa threw her hands back.

T: Hey, I’ve been to my fair share of parties! Just don’t pay attention to who hosts them.

Cloud motioned for Wedge to hand him the flyer, which he happily did. His blue eyes scanned the paper in his hands.

C: Jessie, this is at one of the scummiest frat houses on the whole campus. I’m not going to this.

Upon hearing those words, Jessie stomped over to him.

J: Oh, I don’t think so, Cloud Strife. If anybody here needs to live a little at a bash, it’s you. C’moooon, it’ll be super fun if we all go! We can all show off our costumes, drink, dance, and just overall have a good time!

C: I’m not interested in stuff like this.

Jessie pouted furiously at him; sometimes she really hated his closed off personality. Cloud was never the type to hang around huge crowds, especially when they were filled with drunk and rowdy college kids. He could think of a million other things to do that he would enjoy much more.

A: Jeez, Jessie, will you wait for me next time? You’re lucky I know which apartment is yours.

Aerith walked through the already open door to the gang’s home, surprised to see all of them gathered at the table.

A: Oh, hey everyone! Good to see you all.

Ba: Aerith! Nice to see you again! C’mon in, help yourself to some grub if you want.

A warm smile spread across Aerith’s face as she walked over to join the rest of them. She planted herself next to Tifa.

T: Hey, babe.

A: Hey sweetheart.

The brunette reached down to give the raven-haired girl a kiss.

T: How was work?

A: Same old, same old. Got done a little early today since the lunch rush wasn’t really much of a rush and ‘cause we closed for the holiday.

C: Didn’t know Halloween was that big of a deal to celebrate for places to close early.

A: Ah, there’s Mr. Grumpypants! Hardly noticed you with the storm cloud over your head.

She walked over and slung her arms over his shoulders.

C: Yeah, well, I was fine until Jessie came rushing in here forcing us all to go to some stupid party on the shittiest part of campus.

Aerith lifted herself off of the blond and walked to his side, looking down at him.

A: You’re not going?

C: You were?

A: Uh, yeah, of course! I love dressing up on Halloween! It’s only gonna be that much more fun to do so with all my friends!

Cloud straightened himself at the table.

C: _You?_ At a _frat party?_

A: Is that really so hard to believe?

C: Honestly? Yes.

A: What, you don’t think I’ve been to one before? You don’t give me enough credit, Cloud. A girl’s just gotta unwind and let loose sometimes!

Aerith didn’t look like a partygoer by any standard. She was currently wearing a knee-length light pink frilly dress with a dark brown cardigan thrown over top and black boots with a single strap wrapped around the fronts. Her long hair was tied into a lengthy braid that traveled down her back with a pink bow, her fringe lightly settling on her face as sections of her hair rested on each shoulder. She had her pink messenger bag with tons of cute pins and charms with her as well.

C: Well you have fun with that. I’ll be here.

B: Come on, Cloud. Don’t be such a downer.

Ba: A guy like you could benefit from gettin’ that stick outta your ass.

J: And I already said there’s no arguments here. You’re going.

C: Who’s gonna make me?

J: You’re lookin’ at her!

Jessie slammed her hands down on the table, making the utensils shake. She stared down Cloud dead in the eyes, squinting as she did so. He glared back at her, the gang feeling like they almost saw a little spark of lightning light up between them.

While this was going on, Aerith whispered into Tifa’s ear, which caused a smile to break out on her face. She knew how to get Cloud to go.

A: Well, that’s a shame, Cloud. Truly. Would’ve thought you’d like to see Zack there.

Cloud swung his attention over to Aerith, who was crossing her arms and leaning on one hip, emerald eyes averted to the side.

C: Zack’s gonna be there?

A: That’s what I had heard. He told me a couple days ago. I am one of his best friends, after all.

Cloud fell silent, a light pink blush dusting his cheeks. He slouched back down into his chair as he picked at his dinner.

W: _The_ Zack Fair? That dude’s a legend at the school!

B: Wouldn’t go that far, bro. He’s just super fun to be around. His laugh could make the rain go away.

W: Sounds pretty legendary to me!

T: He’s pretty well-known around campus, I’ll agree. He’s got tons of friends and is super sociable. Our little Cloudy-sky here looks up to him.

C: T-Tifa!

He turned his head towards her at breakneck speed, his face growing ever hotter.

Jessie saw him turning into a tomato, and she couldn’t not jump at this new opportunity.

J: What’s this? The immovable, emotionless Cloud Strife has a _crush_ on the ever-sociable and dashingly handsome Zack Fair? Ah, you’re just another one of his charmed victims.

C: It’s not like that.

J: Then what is it like, hmm?

Cloud averted everyone’s gaze. He hated having all the attention on him, especially when they had him all backed into a corner.

Without warning, he stood up from the table, collecting his empty container in hand.

C: Alright, alright, fine, I’ll go if it’ll get you all off my back.

Jessie bounced with glee, clapping her hands together like a schoolgirl.

J: Yay! And all it took was a little toying with your emotions. You’re such a pushover.

Cloud growled.

T: Well! Now that it’s settled that everyone’s going to the party, what are we gonna do for costumes? Wanna do a group thing or should we just all go with whatever we want?

W: I’m down for either. Though a group thing would be cool! Imagine all the heads we would turn walking in as one big entourage of matching outfits!

Ba: What if we did something like the Soul Brothers? Suit and tie, bowl hats, somethin’ reeeal classy.

B: Yeah, you would like that, old man.

Barret shoved Biggs playfully.

T: What about something meme-y? I mean, we are all college students, after all. Something that matches our age.

A: Memes would be fun to do! I’m pretty partial to dressing as Guy Fieri myself.

Tifa, Biggs, and Wedge all shared a chuckle with Aerith.

C: I’m only going on the condition that I’m not dressing up.

Barret smacked a hand down on the table.

Ba: Man, is it so hard to ask that you have fun once in your life?!

W: Yeah Cloud, we can’t do a group costume thing if we don’t have everyone to participate!

B: It’s only for one night. We won’t do anything too ridiculous for you.

C: You wanna talk about me being a pushover? I’m already being forced into something I didn’t wanna do in the first place, at least let me have some say in my own comfort.

Jessie flung her head back with her mouth open and groaned, slumping her shoulders.

J: You’re so fucking boooring, dude. Why do we live with you again?

C: Because you’d be living in a shithole and be paying rent way past its due date if it weren’t for me.

The brunette flung her head upwards to look at Cloud, who was standing behind the island counter crossing his arms in a way that made him say “you know I’m right.”

J: Fuck you.

A: Well, even if we can’t do a group costume, we can still have fun with our own, right?

B: *sighing* She’s right, guys. Shouldn’t let one wet blanket ruin the whole plan.

C: Is me wanting to be comfortable really enough to paint me like the bad guy?

J: It is when you’re an asshole about it. How did you put up with this guy your whole life, Tif?

Tifa chuckled.

T: He wasn’t always like this. He used to be a pretty bright kid! Though you never would’ve guessed that with how he is as an adult.

C: You’re supposed to be on my side.

T: I am! I’m the childhood friend, it’s my job to tease you.

Cloud let out a “hmph.”

Ba: So when exactly is the party anyway?

J: Saturday night! Can’t have a Halloween party without it being on Halloween, can we?

W: Tomorrow?! You’re barely giving us a day to find our costumes?! Why didn’t you tell us about his sooner, Jessie?

J: I had just seen the flyer earlier today! I thought there was no way we were missing out on a Butch McMalion party. Besides, aren't you guys used to cramming everything in last minute?

She put her hands on her hips and glanced between Cloud and Biggs. Biggs looked off to the side rubbing the back of his neck while Cloud stood standing with his arms crossed still. He wasn’t affected by Jessie’s accusations; he knew everyone in the room was guilty of procrastination.

W: Yeah, alright…

J: Good! I can’t wait to see what you guys pick out!

With that, Jessie stole the last of the remaining dumplings from the container and skipped happily to her room.

B: She really is a handful, huh?

Ba: She might be a pain in the ass, but she’s our pain in the ass! Let’s do this for her.

A: I’m so excited! Halloween is one of my favorite holidays and I’m so glad you guys are gonna celebrate it with me!

Tifa chuckled at her girlfriend’s excitement.

C: *sighing* Let’s just get these next couple of days over with.

___________________________

Before the gang knew it, Saturday was upon them, and they were all getting ready in the two hours they had before the party. Tifa and Aerith had come over to do so, gathering in Cloud’s room to give the mopey blond some company.

A: What do you think, does this look alright?

Aerith turned her face away from the mirror on Cloud’s desk to the other two, Tifa examining herself in the lengthy mirror on the closet door and Cloud sitting on his bed.

T: Mmmm, maybe tone back the eyeliner a bit? I don’t know if they used that much back in the day.

A: Pffft, how would you know, were you there?

T: No, I just know they were somewhat modest with how much makeup they wore.

A: Oh, love, you need to do more research then.

Aerith spun the chair back around to face the desk. She was dressed up as a flapper girl, her dress fringed in layers and wearing long black gloves up to her elbows.

T: You did such a great job with your hair though, babe! It’s literally defying gravity right now.

A: Guess this is what it’s like to have Cloud’s hair then.

She saw him in the reflection of the mirror, hunched over on his bed with one leg up and resting his arm on it. He just rolled his half-lidded eyes.

T: Cloud, do you really not wanna go to this party? I can make up an excuse to cover you for Jessie if you don’t want to go that bad.

C: Eh, it’s whatever now. It’s only a couple hours away now so there’s no point in backing out now.

Tifa looked at him with a concerned face. She could tell he really didn’t want to be roped into this, but deep down she wanted him to go so he could have a little fun with his friends. He always sat inside when given the chance, and when he wasn’t lounging by himself he was studying, almost no time being allotted for his buds.

She just sighed.

C: Tifa, it’s okay, really. I appreciate you wanting to cover for me but I can last a couple hours.

T: Okay, I’ll believe you then.

The raven-haired girl turned back to her own mirror, smoothing out her own dress. She and Aerith of course did a couples costume.

A: It won’t be all bad, Cloud. At least you’ll be able to talk to Zack! He’d be more than happy to keep you company throughout the night.

She wiggled her eyebrows at the blonde through the mirror. The mention of Zack’s name caused him to sit up straight and his heart to skip a beat.

C: Why would he bother with, as Jessie would say, a boring asshole like me? I doubt he even knows I exist. There’s gonna be plenty of other people way more interesting than me at the party.

A: S’not true! He knows you’re good friends with Tifa. C’mon, you guys have talked to each other at least once before, I know you have!

Cloud picked his brain. Chances are he probably did talk to Zack at some point, maybe during a big meetup between both of their friend groups. Zack’s friends were just as rowdy and rambunctious as him, if not more. They meshed well with the likes of Biggs, Wedge, Jessie, and Barret, but not so much with him. Way too loud for his tastes.

As if on cue when thinking about loud friends, Jessie burst through the door without knocking.

J: T-minus an hour and a half, guys! Ooooh, you both look so pretty~ Literally the power couple of the year right here!

C: They’re so mushy with each other they make you wanna throw up.

J: Ah, I see the asshole of the year is here as well!

C: It’s my room.

J: Sharing it with two girls, too! I guess you should probably get as much time in with just them as possible, since you’ll be spending the rest of your night with a boy.

Jessie jingled the many bracelets on her wrists as she mocked him. She was dressed like a pop star, a fitting costume for her loud personality.

Cloud stood up from his bed and walked over to Jessie.

C: Out.

J: What, ‘cause you know I’m right, lovesick boyyy?

Cloud lowered his eyelids and could feel the blood rush to his cheeks. He put both hands on Jessie’s bare shoulders and pushed her out the door, shutting it firmly.

J: You can’t hide from your feelings forever, Cloudy-sky! It’s okay to be vulnerable once in a while!

Jessie yelled from the other side of the door. Once he heard her footsteps begin to get further away, Cloud leaned against it and sighed with his eyes closed. He could feel his heart begin to pick up pace. Maybe he did have some feelings there for a certain boy.

Tifa and Aerith looked at each other for a moment, then turned their gazes towards Cloud.

T: Cloud…

C: It’s fine, I’m fine. This is all just gonna be a moment in the past after tonight.

A: Jessie was right, y’know. You don’t have to hide how you truly feel around us. We’re friends, yeah?

Cloud squeezed his eyes closed tighter and held up a hand.

C: I don’t wanna talk about this right now. Just finish getting ready so we can go meet up with everyone else.

The gang had already made their way to the house where the party was being thrown ahead of schedule; they wanted to scope out the place and potentially meet some new people before things started to get too crazy.

Aerith and Tifa both took their time following themselves up to look perfect in their costumes. Before they knew it, the time had flown by and they were meeting up with the rest of their friends at the site of the party. Tons of people were there already, enough to at least fill a small auditorium. They were all dressed up in costumes, and almost everyone already had a drink in their hand.

Cloud, Aerith, and Tifa spotted their group of friends in the large crowd and made their way over to them.

Ba: Nice costume, Spikey. What’re you supposed to be?

Cloud knew he was being ridiculed again for not dressing up.

C: A depressed college student.

He was wearing a black lightweight zip-up hoodie with the sleeves rolled up overtop a plain white t-shirt with dark navy cuffed jeans and white canvas shoes.

Ba: So not much different than your usual get up?

C: Hilarious.

He scanned his eyes over each of his friends; Biggs was a cop in a ridiculously tight uniform, Barret donning a suit, bowl hat, and shades, just as he said he was going to do in the first place, and Wedge was a pizza chef, complete with silly mustache and hat.

J: Well c’mon guys, what are we waiting for? All the fun’s inside!

With this, Jessie led her friends into the frat house, already familiar with the inside and out as she’d been to many parties here in the past. Every room in the house was crowded to the brim, college students dressed up in wacky outfits and conversing with friends and strangers alike. Music was bumping over the custom sound system installed on the walls, booming in everyone’s ears as the flashing blue, purple and pink lights convulsed to the beat of the song.

It didn’t take long for Aerith to be noticed by a familiar face.

Z: Aerith! Guys! You came!

None other than popular extraordinaire Zack Fair took notice of their motley crew and made his way over to greet them. He was dressed like a cowboy, sporting a light blue plaid shirt with a brown vest overtop and dark brown slacks with the traditional boots. He accessorized with the classic cowboy hat and a red bandana tied loosely around his neck.

Z: Look at you all! You guys dress up so nicely in your costumes!

A: Same to you, cowboy!

Zack leaned down and gave Aerith a kiss on the cheek, then to Tifa, then Biggs, eventually to everyone in the friend group. He complimented everyone’s costumes as he did.

Z: Jessieeee, the perfect get up for a loud personality like yourself!

He gave her a peck on the cheek.

J: Oh, you think my costume is fitting? You should see Cloud!

She gestured over to Cloud, who was standing with his arms crossed, eyes scanning the party floor. He turned when he saw her and Zack looking at him. The raven-haired boy walked up to him, and Cloud felt the thumping in his chest accelerate.

Z: You didn’t dress up, Cloud? Or… maybe you did and I don’t know what your costume is?

C: *sighing* I was forced here against my will so I fought to have at least some kind of autonomy. I’m not a fan of dressing up.

A small frown appeared on Zack’s face.

Z: Aw, that’s a shame. I would’ve loved to see what you came up with!

He gave Cloud a kiss on the cheek, his lips warm for the moment they came in contact with the blond’s skin. A light blush immediately crept along his face.

Z: Well we’re still gonna have a good time tonight anyway, right everyone?

He turned around to the group, who were all watching intently as Zack talked to Cloud. They all cheered in unison.

Z: Help yourselves to the food and drinks whenever you want, everything’s in the kitchen! Talk to you guys later!

Zack bid them a temporary farewell as he’d be seeing them later in the night, using his time now to mingle with his own group of friends.

J: Okay! I’m not wasting anymore time, I’m going straight for the drinks!

Jessie rubbed her hands together and left the group to their own vices. Her starting her night by drinking came as a surprise to no one.

Ba: Y’know what? I like the way she thinks.

W: I’m pretty partial to getting something to eat myself!

B: I’ll join you!

With the gang off doing their own activities, they left Cloud, Tifa and Aerith to roam the party on their own. Wanting to get out of the stuffy living room, Cloud led them to the porch out back, not getting away from the noise completely as there were people outside as well. Fairy lights hung on the tall posts that surrounded the porch, illuminating the floor below. They leaned against a railing that was unoccupied.

T: Why don’t you get yourself something to drink? There’s a table over there with a bunch of things to try. Maybe getting a little buzzed will help you unwind.

Cloud just continued to lean with his hands in his pockets. Tifa took notice of the look on his face; he looked a mixture of troubled and confused.

T: Something on your mind?

She leaned forward to get a better look at him. His eyes glanced at her for a split second, which he instantly regretted. She could read him like a book.

He sighed.

C: Just… dealing with some stuff. Nothing you need to worry about.

T: Of course I’m gonna worry about it. You’ve been more closed off than usual today. I mean, I understand you not wanting to come to the party, I know that’s not your thing, but to just completely shut down when we try to talk to you? You’re introverted but you know you can always talk to me about what’s on your mind, right?

Cloud felt a guilty pang in his chest. He never truly realized just how lucky he was to have Tifa in his life. She never poked or prodded in his business too much, waiting for him to be comfortable enough for him to tell her what was wrong. However, when it came to his feelings, something he hated being vulnerable with, it took him longer than usual to come out with them. But this time was different.

T: You’re thinking about Zack, aren’t you?

C: Not so loud, Tifa..!

Cloud gestured a finger over his mouth for her to lower her voice as Aerith was standing next to them and might overhear their conversation. Luckily for him, she was conversing with the people next to her, too wrapped up in her own conversation to care.

T: Why don’t you just go talk to him then? Zack is so unbelievably approachable, you’ll have no problem getting to know him better. Plus, he sounded upset that you weren’t dressed up, maybe telling him more about your situation will cheer him up.

C: But I don’t wanna just… go up to him. He’s with his friends now, I’d just be a bother.

T: I can guarantee you he wouldn’t think that. He’s like a puppy, he loves getting to know people more. And I’m sure you’re feeling the same way towards him.

The blond couldn’t deny that. He had admired Zack for quite some time now, and was starting to remember where he had first talked to him. They had met in one of his classes, the raven-haired boy being a year ahead of him in school but still somehow ended up in the same elective as him. Since the first time he said “Hey!” to him, Cloud couldn’t stop thinking about him. The charm, the wit, the looks… they all blended together to make Zack the perfect person. He had everything Cloud didn’t, which just made it that much more difficult to get to know him. There were without a doubt tons of other people with the same personality as Zack that would be a much better fit to be his friend; Cloud was simply out of his league by a long shot. All of these insecurities caused the blond to stay back and just watch from the sidelines. Tifa took notice of that, and now was her chance to push him out into the playing field.

T: Is it because you think you’re not good enough to be with him?

Cloud looked into her crimson eyes once more, then turned his head to the side and sighed, slumping his shoulders.

T: You can’t think like that, Cloud! How do you know if that’s how he really sees you? You’re painting this version of yourself that you think is in his head, when in reality you’ll be incredibly surprised to see that that’s not the case at all. You don’t give yourself enough credit, and your chances are only gonna slip more if you don’t make the first move.

His heart thumped in his chest. He knew she was right, but did he really have the courage to go up to him first?

All of a sudden, he felt his hand being lifted out of his pocket as Tifa tugged on his arm.

T: Go talk to him.

C: Tifa…

Her red gaze was intense. She didn’t want her childhood friend to miss his opportunity at something that would be really good for him.

C: ...A-Alright, I’ll go see him.

Tifa’s expression softened and a gentle smile formed on her face. Baby steps.

T: He should still be in the living room. Go, see that you’re better than you think you are.

Cloud felt lighter after his talk with his childhood friend, slipping through the open sliding door that led into the house and into the massive crowd of partygoers. It didn’t show any signs of stopping anytime soon.

The blond maneuvered through the dancing bodies, eventually finding himself in the living room once again. There, he saw Zack leaning against the wall, chatting with a group of three other guys. Cloud’s friends weren’t kidding when they said this guy was very sociable and knew pretty much everyone. He felt the nervousness in his stomach rise as he slowly approached the group. He couldn’t back out now, because before he knew it he was standing next to Zack.

The red-headed guy next to Zack noticed first.

R: Yo, Zack, you know this dude?

Z: Hm?

Zack looked to his right and saw Cloud awkwardly standing there, his hands at his sides, unsure of what to do with them.

Z: Cloud! Hey, man!

Before he had time to react, a big arm was thrown around Cloud’s shoulders and he was pulled flush against the raven-haired boy’s side.

Z: Guys, this is Cloud! He’s good friends with Aerith’s girlfriend.

Unable to process what was going on fast enough, Cloud just darted his eyes to each member of Zack’s friend group, all of their eyes meeting his. He could feel the heat accumulating in his face from being so close to Zack.

R: Yo, nice to meet you, bud! Name’s Reno.

Ru: I’m Rude. It’s a pleasure.

K: And I’m Kunsel! Me and Zack play football together!

Each guy had a drink in their hand, which they raised up as they introduced themselves.

C: Hey.

Cloud’s voice was low but still loud enough to hear over the booming crowd and thumping music. His face was neutral; he wasn’t sure what kind of emotion he was supposed to be experiencing right now.

Z: We should catch up sometime!

He tugged Cloud closer and tighter with his arm, and Cloud felt like this heart was going to explode; he hoped Zack wasn’t able to feel the vibrations coming from it with his hand hovering so close to his chest.

C: Um, yeah, that’d be… nice.

R: Yo, don’t let us keep you, bro. Why not use now as the perfect time? We’ll meet up with you later, Zack.

Z: Oh, no problem, guys! I’ll talk to you later then!

With that, Zack’s friends all bid him and Cloud a farewell and disappeared into the party. Zack swished the solo cup in his hand, the one around Cloud’s shoulders.

Z: Looks like I could use a refill. Come with?

He looked down at Cloud, who was absentmindedly staring down at the floor. His gaze shot up once he heard his name being called.

C: Huh? O-Oh, sure.

Zack smiled at the blond’s response and removed his arm from his shoulders. Cloud missed the warmth already. He followed Zack into the kitchen, pouring himself another cupful of the concoction that was in a giant cooler.

Z: So how ya been?

Cloud spaced out again as he watched Zack pour the contents of the cooler into his cup with a ladle.

Z: Cloud?

C: U-uhh, good. I’ve been good. Studying a lot, as usual.

Z: That’s good to hear! Tifa tells me your nose is always in your notes. Not that that’s necessarily a bad thing!

Zack took a swig from his cup.

Z: I’m pretty much the complete opposite. Football season just started up again not that long ago so that’s been taking up most of my time as of late. Luckily I get a lot of extensions because of it. My professors also just naturally have a sweet spot for me, heh.  
Cloud rubbed his left bicep.

C: Mm.

Z: You should come to a game sometime! Are you into any sports?

C: Not really. Though I might end up being involved in them because of my major.

Z: Oh, oh, wait don’t tell me what it is, I know you and Tifa are doing the same thing and she’s told me before…

Zack squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his temple with his free hand. Some strands of his spiky black hair dropped down his face.

Z: Ah! It’s something to do with physical therapy, right?

C: You pretty much got it, yeah. The actual name is kinesiology.

Zack snapped his fingers.

Z: I knew it began with a K! It was on the tip of my tongue!

Zack’s reaction made Cloud chuckle.

C: What about you? What are you going for?

Z: Me? Well, I wanna go into the medical field. Not sure for what exactly, though. Maybe something to do with kids. I love making them smile!

C: That’s very fitting for you.

Z: You think so?

C: Mhm.

Zack’s smile widened.

Z: Well then, if it’s coming from you then I know I’m on the right path! I’ve heard from Aerith that you’re a pretty smart guy. You know your instincts well.

Cloud blushed. He didn’t know that the girls brought up his name so often around Zack. The pieces were all starting to come together now.

C: Sounds like her and Tifa talk about me a lot.

Z: They do! Nothing but good things, of course. I’ve been meaning to talk to you myself but I’ve been so swamped with assignments and practice I never have the time. I also don’t really see you around campus that much since we took that one class together. Are you involved in any clubs or anything?

C: Nah, that stuff’s not for me. I just go to class, do what I gotta do, head either to work or home, then settle myself into my studies for the rest of the night. Gotta keep my grades up if I wanna keep my scholarship.

Z: Yeah, I hear that’s the case for a lot of people. Me included! I was offered a full ride when I graduated high school because of my football skills. Had a lot of eyes on me then. Guess I still kinda do now too! Sorry, bit of a humble brag.

Zack chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

C: It’s alright. Good on you for scoring that opportunity. I don’t really pay attention to the sports that go on here but I’ve heard good things about the football team. I’m guessing you have a lot to do with that.

Z: Not really, actually! Kunsel, my buddy that you met a little bit ago, is the star of the team. Dude’s a beastly quarterback! He’s made tons of game-winning throws and his accuracy is insane. It’s no wonder we’re as high up on the nation’s leaderboards as we are, the guy practically carries the team!

C: I’m sure it’s a bigger team effort than you’re making it out to be.

Z: Oh, of course! I just hate to take all the credit. The attention is always focused on me just ‘cause I’m kinda the poster boy for the team, y’know being so sociable and all, but the other guys are just as important. We wouldn’t be a team if we didn’t all have each other’s backs.

Cloud smiles at Zack’s humbleness. Despite being a friendly and rambunctious guy, he was still pretty down to earth.

Zack downed the rest of his drink and poured himself yet another cup of the jungle juice.

Z: Why don’t we take a break from all the school talk? I think I’m ready to go get down! What do you say?

Zack held out a hand to Cloud, catching him off guard.

C: O-oh, uh, I don’t… I don’t really dance.

Z: C’mon, there’s a first time for everything!

Without warning, Zack grabbed Cloud’s hand and dragged him into the jumping crowd. The dunk college students were bumping to the music, pumping fists and busting moves on the floor. Zack joined in with his fist high in the air, encouraging Cloud to do the same. To make the taller boy happy, he joined in, but not nearly as enthusiastically.

About an hour had passed, Zack and Cloud spending each moment of it handing out with one another, enjoying each other’s company. Zack had downed one too many drinks and was feeling the buzz now. He and the blond were by the steps leading upstairs.

Z: Mmph, y’know, I’hve never seen the upstairs to this place before, you wanna go check it out..?

Zack slurred his words, clearly showing the effects of all the alcohol he consumed.

C: I don’t know if that’s a good idea. Besides, the party’s down here-

Zack once again grabbed Cloud’s hand, leading him up the stairs.

C: Wait, Zack, we shouldn’t-!

Cloud panicked a little, afraid that the host of the party would find them doing things and going places they shouldn’t. They reached the top of the stairs, showing that other people had the same idea as them. There were a couple people drunkenly making out in the hallway, along with someone retching in the bathroom.

Z: Sss’okay, me n’ Butch are good buds! I’hve been here before anyway… I k-now where I’hm goin’...

Zack saw the bedroom door was open and made his way in there, Cloud nervously following in suit. Once inside, the raven-haired boy leaned against the wall, his head spinning but in a good way. He seemed to be a silly drunk.

Z: You enjoyin’ yourself so far..?

C: I… I guess so.

Cloud realized he had opened up quite a bit tonight. He had said more than two words when talking with Zack earlier and even joined him on the dance floor, something he never would’ve done with a stranger before. But with Zack, things were different.

Z: Good..! S’good, I’hm glad…

A moment of silence befell the two as they gazed into each other’s eyes. Cloud wasn’t used to making eye contact for that long and was starting to feel embarrassed.

Z: Wow…

C: Huh?

Zack pushed himself up off the wall with a slight stumble and placed himself in front of Cloud. He was slightly taller than him, Cloud’s spiky hair only making him appear taller than he actually was. All of a sudden, a warm hand cupped his cheek.

Z: You’re really beautiful…

Cloud couldn’t process what the taller boy had said to him before he felt a pair of warm lips on top of his. He could taste the alcohol on Zack, but it didn’t overpower his scent completely. He smelled of black ice and cedar, a pleasant mixture of smells.

Zack cupped the back of Cloud’s head in his other hand as he slowly walked the two of them to the wall until the blond’s back was up against it. Cloud was absolutely stunned, but he found himself melting into Zack’s touch. Unconsciously he brought his own hands up to the taller boy’s face, cupping his warm cheeks and closing his eyes, giving himself into the kiss. Zack worked around inside his mouth, greedily drinking in his taste as if he found an oasis in a hot desert. He wasn’t a stranger to a good make out, but this was completely new territory to Cloud. They both slowly pulled away from one another, their breaths hot and heavy against each other’s faces.

C: Z-Zack, I…

Z: You don’t have to say anything… just lemme get another good look at you…

Zack’s indigo eyes scanned up and down Cloud’s face and neck, where he found the perfect spot to settle his lips once more. He leaned forward into the blond’s neck removing his hand from his head and placing it on his waist, the other against the wall for support. Cloud’s hands gripped Zack’s strong biceps as he felt his lips make contact with the skin of his neck and a leg slip between his own.

A soft moan of pleasure escaped Cloud’s lips, causing him to fling a hand to his mouth. That’s when he was pulled back into reality.

C: Zack, stop… we shouldn’t do this, you’re not sober right now…

Zack couldn’t hear him; he was buried too far into the crook of his neck. He continued to place heavy kisses all across his skin, making Cloud shiver.

C: Nnh… Z-Zack…

Cloud’s breathing was heavy, it almost sounding like he was in pain. It caused Zack to slowly pull away, looking into the blond’s deep blue eyes.

Z: Should I stop..?

“Gods please no keep going I have been waiting for this for the longest time I want this so much” is what he wanted to say, but instead of being forward, Cloud shook his head up and down. He was able to consent, but he knew Zack couldn’t because he was intoxicated. He didn’t want to take advantage of him like that. Who knows how much he would remember once he sobered up.

Cloud took note of the deep red that painted Zack’s cheeks, both from the alcohol and the passionate moment they just shared. He removed his hand from the blond’s waist and the wall, and stood up as straight as he could without falling over.

A rather lengthy moment of silence befell the two, all while Cloud’s heart painfully panged in his chest. He was at a total loss for words, his mind fuzzing over and his stomach fluttering with butterflies. He did however take notice of the way Zack swayed side to side, his eyes not seeming to focus on the blond in front of him despite looking directly at him.

Cloud’s eyes shifted around as if to look anywhere but in Zack’s direction. He held his hands right at his sides, his right palm tapping against his thigh, his lips pursed in a tight line.

Z: Cloud, I…

Cloud’s attention focused on Zack once more, although embarrassed, and saw that the taller boy’s eyelids lowered, giving him quite the sensual look paired with his flushed cheeks. Wondering what his next words would be, the blond’s muscle in his chest palpitated.

Without warning, Zack’s glazed violet eyes shot open wide and he held a palm to his mouth. Cloud wasn’t quick enough to react as the raven-haired boy then darted out of the room and in the direction of the nearest bathroom. Luckily, whoever was in there earlier was finished and left the room unoccupied, allowing Zack to enter, which was followed by retching sounds and a splash. The alcohol hit him all at once and his body was beginning to reject it.

Cloud stood completely still in the bedroom, unsure if he should check up on Zack or just let him go about his business. Deciding on the former, he peered through the entrance to the bathroom to already find someone placing their hand on Zack’s back and rubbing soothing circles between his shoulder blades as he emptied the contents of his stomach. Upon seeing the gross scene, Cloud just let out a sigh and made his way back down to the party, passing several drunk couples making out in the hallway and the stairwell. Over the boisterous crowd he spotted Biggs in his inappropriate costume, a light at the end of what felt like a never-ending tunnel.

The scanty cop was enjoying a drink of his own and talking to a girl dressed like a nun when he saw his blond-haired friend approaching him.

B: Hey Cloud! Nice to see you’re still here.

C: Have you seen Tifa around at all?

B: Hm? Oh, the last I saw her she was on the back deck with you and Aerith, no? Maybe she’s still out there.

Cloud didn’t want to have to push his way through the party more than he already had, so he decided to leave a message with his friend. 

C: How long are you guys planning to stay?

B: Probably til sunrise, honestly. I know Jessie isn’t gonna want to leave until she’s either passed out drunk or some frat guy has swept her off her feet. I’m having fun so I know I won’t be home for a while.

C: Alright. I’m gonna head out now so I just wanted to let one of you know.

B: So soon, bud? Not having a good time?

Well, he was having the time of his life until that abruptly came to an end, leaving him standing there like an awkward fool.

C: Just starting to get tired. I’ll see you guys back at the apartment.

Biggs was going to try and convince Cloud to stay, but was unable to in time as he seemed to be rushing his way towards the front door. The muffled sounds of yelling and loud music went on behind him as he exited, and he felt like he could finally breathe once he got outside. He couldn’t get too comfortable yet; there was still the ride home. Luckily he had brought his own vehicle, knowing ahead of time that he was going to be one of the designated drivers, Wedge being the other. He opened the coor door and practically melted into the seat. It felt good to finally sit down.

The moment of peace didn’t last long at all when he thought of Zack, pressing his large frame against Cloud’s own and working his way into his lips, and eventually scouring the party trying to find him. It upset him, so instead of lingering any longer he started up his engine and promptly drove away from the site of the party.

A ten minute drive later he found himself back at his apartment, kicking off his shoes, not realizing how badly they were squeezing his feet until they were off, and flopping face first into his bed. His body bounced against the plush mattress, the pleasant smell of freshly washed sheets circling around in his nostrils. He rested his cheek on his pillow and let out a long sigh, exhaling a breath he didn’t know he was holding. His mind quickly raced back to the moment he shared with Zack and still couldn’t believe it happened. There’s no way Zack meant those words he whispered to him, that was definitely the alcohol talking. Tifa had said that he would be surprised about how Zack felt about him, but that only would’ve rang true if he was sober, which he most certainly was not. Maybe in his next like he’d be able to have someone like the raven-haired boy.

Cloud let out another lengthy exhale, and before he knew it he was drifting off into the sleepy abyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cloud is bad at dealing with his emotions lol but that’s just part of why we love him.
> 
> There won’t be any explicit sexual content in this, hence the T rating. I’m not good at writing smut at all but note that there may be scenes similar to this one in the future possibly.
> 
> If you enjoyed, consider leaving a comment and a kudos! See you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud gets a surprise proposition the day after the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo!
> 
> I present to you, Chapter 2! I actually already have a lot of this story written out already, but I'm just gonna post chapters as I see fit. No schedule or anything like that. Hope you enjoy!

Morning came around, rays of sunlight shining through the cracks of the blinds on the window at the head of his bed. Cloud slowly awoke, laying on his back with his right arm slung over his forehead; Gods, what a night it was. He had a hard time falling asleep, his mind and heart racing as he thought constantly about Zack. How could he not think about his crush after what had gone down?

The blond boy sat up, rubbing whatever sleep he managed to get from his eyes, and dragged himself out into the main floor of his shared apartment. No one was awake yet it seemed, making Biggs’ words from last night ring true. The gang most likely stayed until sunrise like he said so it was no wonder everyone was still knocked out. It was only 9:30 after all.

Cloud made his way further into the floor and found himself in the kitchen, thinking getting some breakfast in him might do him some good. He wasn’t hungry at all though, so instead he settled for a hot cup of coffee. As the machine mixed his morning brew, he heard the sound of the toilet flushing in the bathroom. Looks like someone was awake after all. He peered around the corner to see a sleep-addled Tifa make her way into the kitchen, a hand scratching her stomach underneath her white tank top. She had her makeup from last night smeared all over her eyes.

C: Morning, Tifa. You crashed here last night?

T: Mmpf..? Oh, Cloud, good morning…

She let out a big yawn.

T: Oh, mpf, yeah, I did. Jessie didn’t hold anything back last night so I was in charge of getting her here back safely. We came back a little earlier than the guys, so…

Cloud nodded as the coffee machine dinged, the pleasant smell of freshly ground beans filling the air. He prepped his own cup, then one for Tifa. He took a sip from his as he handed hers to her. She took it with gratitude, greatly needing the pick-me-up.

T: You left pretty early, didn’t you..? Where did you go after we split? Did you end up talking to Zack?

His heart jumped at the sound of the boy’s name sliding off her tongue. He rubbed the back of his neck as the tips of his ears turned red, unable to hide his look of embarrassment.

T: Something happen that I might wanna know about?

C: Um…

Tifa tilted her head forward and cocked an eyebrow.

C: ...I’m not sure I’m… ready to talk about it yet.

T: Wha..? What does that mean? Cloud, what happened between you and Zack?

Cloud rolled his head, continuing to rub his neck. He really didn’t want to talk about this right now, especially after he just woke up. It was still entirely too fresh.

Instead of answering the question, he shook his head.

C: How did the rest of the party go?

Tifa knew he was dodging the issue at hand. Something must’ve happened that she knew Cloud wasn’t cool with talking about, and being the good friend that she was, she didn’t pry him about it.

T: Well, you missed a bunch of guys diving off the roof face first into a beer pong table, though I know that’s not really your thing anyway. Jessie and Barret got sloshed, Biggs got a couple of girls’ numbers, me and Aerith just kinda stuck to ourselves… oh, up until this group of girls practically indoctrinated us into their group for the rest of the night. That was pretty fun! Got some cute pictures with them all.

She pulled out her phone from her shorts pocket to show him, revealing several photos of her, her girlfriend, and their newfound girl gang all dancing and downing drinks. They certainly all had a great time.

C: Girls gotta stick together, I suppose.

Tifa chuckled lightly as she took another sip of her coffee, setting her phone on the countertop.

T: You’d be right about that.

Several seconds of quiet befell the two, allowing them to hear the snoring coming from Barret’s room. Tifa awkwardly looked around the room before she finally spoke up.

T: Cloud. You know what I said last night rings true always, but… you can talk about anything with me. Really. I’m kinda worried that last night might’ve gone in a direction that you didn’t want it to go, and I just… wanna make sure you’re alright. 

Cloud looked at her as she tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, refusing to make eye contact with him. She did feel a little guilty about prying into his business when he already said he wasn’t ready to talk about it, but his phrasing made it sound like something that needed to be addressed. She wasn’t going to let him deal with it alone.

Realizing that keeping the truth from his childhood friend was inevitable, Cloud sighed.

C: Zack… kissed me.

Tifa shot her head towards him, the lock behind her ear falling back down into its original place.

T: He what?

C: He kissed me.

Another moment of silence took its place in the room.

T: Cloud, that’s awesome! Isn’t that what you wanted?

Cloud shifted his eyes to the side, now his turn to refuse eye contact.

C: Well, maybe somewhere down the line, y-yeah, but… he was drunk. Maybe too drunk to realize what he was doing.

T: And you stopped him?

C: I didn’t wanna take advantage of him while he was like that. I don’t think he knew what was going on until he pulled away. He had me… he had me b-backed against the wall, and I…

He sighed, shielding his eyes with a hand.

C: ...I kinda liked it..?

Tifa slowly brought a hand to her mouth, raising her eyebrows at the blond.

T: Oooh… Cloud, I had no idea you were into stuff like that.

C: Uuuugh…

Cloud groaned as he put his coffee cup on the island counter and leaned his elbows against it, sinking his face into his hands completely out of utter embarrassment. He already regretted telling Tifa, not because it was her that he told, but because he hated being vulnerable like this.

T: N-no, that came out wrong! I meant it like… it’s okay to be into it. Y’know, the bumping music, the party lights, the drinks, it kinda sets the mood. Maybe not the most romantic setting but it gets the job done, right?

Cloud just stood there, unmoving.

T: It’s good you didn’t let him go any further, Cloud. He probably wouldn’t have had any idea what was going on if he was as drunk as you’re saying he was. Honestly, you did the right thing.

Hearing her words relieved a little bit of the tension weighing down on his shoulders.

T: You should consider giving him a second chance.

His heart palpitated once more, the weight quickly coming back as fast as it had gone.

T: For real, Cloud. Zack is one of the nicest and most genuine people you’ll ever meet. I’d hate to see this opportunity slip away from you just like that. If you want, I can have Aerith give you his number.

Cloud suddenly shot up straight, startling her. What exactly ran through his mind when Zack’s name was brought up? Tifa knew her childhood friend had a crush on him, but she never knew exactly how hard he was falling for him. Of course, he would try to hide it as hard as he could, but nothing brushed past the raven-haired girl. 

C: I think I need some… time. To recuperate from last night.

He took the last remaining sips of his coffee before placing the mug in the sink and making his way back into his room. He peered out from the small hallway just before entering his room, glancing back at Tifa who was watching him the whole time.

Cloud parted his mouth slightly to speak, but no words came out. He sighed, and made his way back to his sanctuary, lightly clicking the door closed behind him as to not wake any of his slumbering roommates. 

Tifa also exhaled a breath of air she didn’t know she was holding. The blond was falling deeper into territory he was largely unfamiliar with and predictable wasn’t reaching out for help. He was a do-it-yourself kinda guy, and boy did Tifa know it. She, on the other hand, knew how to deal with his situation, seeing as how she courted Aerith into a relationship with her, and all she wanted to do was help guide Cloud through his feelings as well. There was only so much she could do before she knew he would start to get frustrated, and that was definitely the last thing she wanted. He was just going to have to work through it himself.

Cloud spent the next hour and a half in bed, taking the time to wake up some more and scroll through his phone. He was never one for social media, but through the constant coaxing and nagging of his friends he finally caved and made an account for each of the sites they were most active on. Eventually he found himself checking them every so often in his free time, finding it a good way to pass the hour. He opened up one of the many photo sharing apps his friends were on and scrolled through his feed, coming across the photo of Aerith and Tifa with their new girl pals that she had shown him earlier. He double tapped the photo and a little red heart icon flashed across it.

He scrolled a little further to find a group picture of all his friends, drinks in hand and huge toothy smiles on all of their faces from the party last night. He knew he was missing from it, and couldn’t help but feel a little pang of sadness in his chest at the sight of them having fun. He knew they all would’ve wanted him in the picture, and with enough persuasion he would’ve joined them. He had been lonely most of his life, his mother being really his only friend up until he got to know Tifa more, and eventually meeting his current group once he got to college. It was the first time he truly felt wanted, and like he actually belonged somewhere.

He double tapped the picture.

Cloud scrolled through his timeline for another five minutes before he decided he had enough of looking at the many pictures from the night before. He could be doing something productive with his time, and luckily remembered that he had some more study papers he could get together for his huge exam in the upcoming week. Feeling more awake now, the blond rose from his bed and got ready for the day, changing from his pjs into more suitable clothes for being in public and attempting to control his unruly hair, which was always a futile effort. He picked up his bag and made his way into the living room, where he was greeted by Biggs and Barret, who were now awake. Jessie was still out cold, it seemed, and Tifa went back to her apartment.

B: Hey, Cloud, mornin’.

C: Morning. I’m surprised to see you guys up before noon.

B: Heh, you and me both.

Biggs sat at the round table that separated the kitchen and the lounge area, wearing a white tank top and military green shorts, his hair a mess and bags under his eyes. Barret didn’t look nearly as disheveled, but was still clearly tired from the events of last night. He was at the stove, throwing together a quick breakfast for him and Biggs.

Ba: Was gonna stay in bed til I couldn’t deal with this hunger no more. Surely you heard us takin’ turns in the bathroom throwin’ our guts up.

C: No and I’m glad I didn’t.

B: It’s a shame you left so early last night, Cloud. You really missed out on a good time. Met some really cool people that you surprisingly would’ve gotten along with.

Cloud just huffed as he made his way to the front door.

Ba: Where you headed?

C: Library. Gotta print some more stuff out for my test next week. Be back later.

The two men just left it at that as Cloud exited the room and made his way down the stairs to the exit of the apartment complex. They were situated about five minutes from the actual campus, and the blond didn’t mind having a little bit of a walk to his destination. Zack still lingered in the back of his mind, his drunken glazed-over violet eyes and the blush that dusted his cheeks being the very prominent features that Cloud remembered vividly. Even the day after he felt like he could still feel the raven-haired boy’s soft lips linger on his own. He fought to keep the blood from rushing to his face as he clutched his bag hanging over his shoulder and picked up his pace to get to the library faster.

Luckily there weren’t many people there, it being a Saturday after a major event from the night before, many college goers being hungover or just enjoying their day off. Cloud was able to get a spot quickly and print out the papers that he needed, stapling them together before exiting the building. The lady at the front desk gave him a slight nod that he returned; she knew he was a regular and saw him there a lot.

The walk back to the apartment seemed longer than it was before, and something in the air felt off to Cloud. He shuffled the papers in his hands, flipping a page over and scanning its contents before he heard a voice from across the walkway call his name.

Z: Cloud? Hey Cloud!

The blond’s heart stammered against his sternum; that voice belonged to none other than the boy he was trying to avoid for the rest of the day. He didn’t know if he could look him in the eye after what went down the night before, and prayed that Zack didn’t remember.

He barely had any time to react before Zack was jogging up to him, his hand waving in the air to get his attention.

Unconsciously, Cloud began to pick up his pace more.

Z: H-hey, Cloud, wait!

Zack also moved a little faster to catch up to him, eventually reaching out to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. Cloud flinched, and somehow finding the will to look up at the taller boy, he met his eyes with his own, unable to hide the faint blush on the bridge of his nose.

C: Zack.

Z: Hey, bud, good morning! I-I was hoping I’d run into you today.

Cloud hummed as he turned his focus back onto the papers in his hands. Zack’s gaze followed.

Z: Big test coming up?

C: Mhm.

Z: Yeah, I feel that. I’ve got one in two weeks from now that I’m seriously dreading.

C: Is that so.

Zack was always aware of his own tendency to ramble on, but he could clearly see that Cloud was being defensive and didn’t seem interested. He knew he had to speak up about what was on his mind now or he might not get the chance again.

Zack sighed and placed himself firmly in front of Cloud, causing him to look up once again when he felt both of the taller boy’s hands on his shoulders. He froze without thinking.

Z: Look, Cloud, I… I know I messed up last night.

Oh Gods, he did remember.

Z: And… that’s not an accurate representation of who I am as a person. I’ll admit, I had one too many to drink and it definitely screwed with my senses, and for that, I’m really sorry. I backed you into a corner and didn’t even think about the effect it would have on you, or how you’d react, or if you’ve ever been in a situation like that before, or… man, here I go again running my mouth without realizing it.

He nervously chuckled. Cloud’s shoulders tensed, and Zack could feel him tighten beneath his hands.

Z: So, I guess the point I’m trying to make here is…

All of a sudden, Zack removed his hands from the blond’s frame and clasped them together tightly in front of him, almost in like a prayer sort of way. He squeezed his eyes shut and bowed his head every so slightly.

Z: Please let me take you on a date!

Cloud’s eyes widened. He didn’t even know how to process the words that were just said to him. Did he hear that right? A date? With Zack Fair?

C: W-What..?

Z: I know I may have fumbled my chances of getting closer to you last night, but that doesn’t mean that has to be the end of it! I want a chance to redeem myself, and I was hoping… that you’d give that to me!

The blond stood there in shock. The things people said about Zack were definitely true, he always knew how to surprise and there was never a dull moment with him.

Before Cloud had the chance to respond, Zack grabbed a hold of his right hand and squeezed it with his own, the warmth traveling through his palm. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears, and that only amplified when he looked from his hand into the raven-haired boy’s eyes. They glistened in the sunlight, and Cloud could see the desperation in his pupils.

Z: Please, Cloud, let me make up for my actions last night.

Cloud’s gaze shifted between Zack’s eyes and his enveloped hand, and then to his surroundings, where he could see people staring at them. He just grew more and more embarrassed by the second, hating all of the attention on him.

C: A-Alright, fine, fine. Can we just… do this somewhere more private please?

Zack’s lips parted slightly, and noticing Cloud’s averted eyes he took a look around them and saw the passerby stopping and staring. From what Aerith and Tifa had told him, Cloud hated being seen, and knowing that he was already making him nervous with his sudden question, he couldn’t imagine the anxiety he was feeling at the moment.

Z: O-Oh, yeah, of course!

Not letting go of his hand, much to Cloud’s growing embarrassment, Zack led them to the side of the library building and hid them from the watchful eyes of the public.

Z: So, you’ll go on a date with me?

Cloud still couldn’t believe this was happening. It most certainly didn’t feel real, almost like something straight out of a movie. How many people did he know who got asked out by their crush? Not many, that’s for sure, and he never thought he would be one of them.

C: D-Don’t say it so loud… b-but yes, I’ll go on a date with you.

Zack paused for a moment to process Cloud’s response, and his eyebrows lifted and a large smile spread across his face. He was ecstatic at him saying yes.

Z: G-Great! Hah, awesome! This is gonna be so much fun! There’s a rollerblading rink just outside of campus that I go to with my friends a lot and tonight they’re doing an 80s music night that I’ve been DYING to go to with someone! Oh and of course we can get dinner beforehand! My treat! I-I’ll pay for everything!

C: Wait, did you say tonight?

Zack lowered his eyebrows as his smile faded a bit.

Z: Well, y-yeah, I was hoping you’d be free tonight..? Maybe..? Unless you’re not..?

Things were definitely moving faster than Cloud had anticipated, but in a way, he guessed it made sense. Zack had a reputation to keep up, and he wouldn’t want to have anyone think of him as anything but the ball of sunshine that he was. He’d wanna make amends for his inappropriate actions at the party.

C: N-No, it’s alright, yeah I’m free.

Z: Sweet, haha! ...Oh! Here, before I forget, lemme see your phone.

Cloud hesitated for a moment, but he reached into his pocket for his phone and handed it to Zack, watching him tap away at the screen.

Z: I wanted to give you my number last night, but I couldn’t find you anywhere. Did you leave early?

C: Oh, u-uh, yeah. Wasn’t feeling great after I… had a drink.

He hated to lie to his crush, but he didn’t have the strength to tell him that he was the reason he dipped early.

It almost flew over his head that Zack had said he wanted to give him his number the night before. Was it really Cloud who had the crush on him, or was it the other way around? It was definitely starting to seem like the latter.

Z: I’ll pick you up around 6 then?

He handed the phone back. Cloud looked down at the new contact, noticing the little winky face Zack had put next to his name. Such a charmer.

C: Y-Yeah, that’s fine.

Z: Okay! Looking forward to it bud! See you then!

With that, Zack gave him a wave and ran off into the opposite direction, across the street and back to the walkway he was on before. Cloud stood there starstruck as he watched the raven-haired boy practically sprint to his previously intended destination. When he was out of sight the blond began walking his way back to his apartment, feeling lighter somehow. He was anxious, and it was going to take a while for the tightness in his chest to quell, but he couldn’t deny himself that he was also looking forward to the date.

Swiping his ID at the front door to the complex and making his way back up the stairs to his room, Cloud opened the door to the smell of eggs and bacon and the sight of all his roommates sitting at the table. Wedge had also come by and was sitting with them.

Ba: Welcome back.

J: Yo, there’s the asshole of the year! What gives? I heard you left early last night!

Cloud rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him, then setting his bag on the chair by the entrance.

C: Am I gonna get chastised all day now because of this?

J: Well duh! Though I should’ve known you would’ve dipped when you did. You didn’t even wanna be there in the first place. Did you have any kind of fun while you were there?

C: Not sure if “fun” is the word I’d go for, but I guess it was nice to get out of the apartment for the night.

That was a lie; he would’ve much rather just stayed inside and studied for his exam. Then again, if he hadn’t gone, he wouldn’t have had a date with Zack to look forward to tonight. He would never admit it to her, because she would never let him live it down, but maybe he had to thank Jessie just a little for forcing him to go.

Jessie shifted a leg up onto her chair and smirked.

J: Told you so~

C: And it’ll be awhile before I do it again so don’t get used to it.

J: Hey, I can say I got you out for one night. That’s good enough for me.

Jessie reveled in the little victories. Instead of trying to think of a comeback, Cloud just walked over to the kitchen area, plucking a lukewarm piece of leftover bacon off of the plate on the counter. 

B: Did you get the rest of your study materials?

Cloud took a bite and nodded.

C: Mhm. Gonna head over to Tifa’s and get some help from her.

Yet again, another lie. His mind was racing, and was dying to tell Tifa about his plans for tonight. Luckily her being the same major as him made for a believable fib.

The blond finished the piece of bacon and headed to his room to grab a heavier jacket, the wind and the chill in the air picking up significantly. Slipping it on, he grabbed his bag once more and headed out the door.

J: Don’t fry your brain too hard!

Cloud gave her a quick two-fingered salute as he closed the door behind him, pulling the hood up on his jacket to prepare for the chilly outside and the slightly longer walk to Tifa’s place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, consider leaving a comment or kudos if you enjoyed! See you in the next chapter!


End file.
